Rose Noire
by Rachou.Neko.Luna
Summary: Petit OS entre Cissy et Bella. Femlash/Incest. Si vous n'aimez pas, vous passez.


« Ce n'était pas de l'amour ce que je ressentais. Ce sentiment qui faisait battre mon organe vital pourri par la haine du monde, ce sentiment qui me tordait le ventre, me rendant nauséeuse à la vue de tous ces gens. Ce n'était qu'un mélange de peur et d'admiration. Sa haine était devenue la mienne, sa folie, je l'ai partagée. Après treize ans à Azkaban, mon cerveau était devenu un amas de pensées malheureuses. A travers mes yeux, plus aucunes émotions ne passaient. Le seul souvenir heureux que j'avais réussi à sauver était le notre. J'ai pu voir mon marri mourir, mais quelle importance. Je m'accrochais à l'idée que je te reverrais. Quand notre cousin s'est évadé, je me suis dis que moi aussi je pourrais, mais j'ai du attendre un an de plus que le maître revienne pour pouvoir goûter à nouveau à la liberté. »

Bellatrix Lestrange. A peine eut-elle mit le pied dehors qu'elle transplanna au manoir des Malfoy. Arrivée, elle poussa une lourde grille et pénétra dans la demeure, elle passa la porte d'entrée sans même sonner et se dirigea droit vers une femme qui était debout dans le salon, se jetant dans les bras de cette dernière comme une folle. La femme qui se faisait serrée dans les bras de l'autre était frêle et chétive. La première femme sentait au travers de la robe de la deuxième ses côtes. Les cheveux de la seconde étaient rêches et ses yeux qui étaient éteints, s'allumèrent lorsqu'elle vit la nouvelle arrivante. En treize ans, l'habitante du manoir Malfoy avait du chaque soir donner son corps à un mari absent et qui ne l'aimait guère. Sa seule joie était son fils, la chair de sa chair, il partageait son sang, mais aussi les entrailles moisies du père. Ce dernier en venant chercher sa femme, paniqué par sa marque des ténèbres qui le brûlait se figea à la simple vue de la seconde femme. Narcissa Malfoy, car la femme du père était bien elle, restait dans les bras chauds de sa sœur, Bellatrix. D'une voix caverneuse qui n'avait plus servit depuis longtemps, elle murmurait des « Bella » incessants. Des larmes venaient hydrater sa peau sèche. En voyant le visage surpris et haineux de son beau-frère, Bella transplana, emmenant avec elle se sœur devant leur roi, leur seigneur. Elle gardait la blonde près d'elle, elle qui avait toujours eu peur de lui, mais qui avait suivi Bellatrix. Il paraissait heureux de la voir, si seulement il pouvait ressentir l'amour un temps soit peu. Sa voix susurrante et sifflante cilla :

« Ah Bellatrix, je me doutais que tu serais la première, toi ma préférée. Et toi Narcissa, où donc est ton bon à rien de mari ? »

Narcissa pâlit et trembla à l'entente de son nom, Bellatrix la serra encore plus contre elle. Puis le Lord se désintéressa des deux sœurs pour accueillir les nouveaux arrivants. Elle du lâcher malgré elle sa sœur pour elle aussi aller voir leurs anciens « amis ». Le lord leur fit faire un récapitulatif des treize dernières années qu'ils eurent tous passés. La pseudo réunion finie, Malfoy le père attrapa le bras de sa femme et essaya de s'échapper mais sa belle-sœur l'en empêcha. Elle se rua sur lui comme une démente, les yeux exorbités, comme une folle. Elle pointa alors sa baguette sur la thyroïde de l'homme, appuyant fortement, menaçante. Entre ses dents blanches, elle siffla suffisamment fort pour que tous ceux aux alentours se retournent :

« Ne t'approche plus de ma sœur. En treize ans as-tu jamais su faire autre chose que la blesser?

-Bellatrix, c'est ma femme. Moi seul ais un pouvoir sur elle. » Il ricana. Ce qui accentua l'envie de la brune de le Stupefixié.

« Ne me pousse pas à bout Lucius. Narcissa n'est à personne, et surtout pas à toi. »

La concernée laissa échapper un glapissement de peur et attrapa par instinct le bras de sa sœur. Les deux bleus de l'ancienne Black, pâles, mais rougis à force d'avoir trop pleurés, semblaient supplier sa sœur aînée de la sauver. Ces yeux la rappelèrent à la plus vieille le seul souvenir qu'elle avait pu conserver d'Azkaban.

_« Bella, pourquoi Rodolphus te regarde-t-il tout le temps? Et pourquoi Meda elle est plus avec nous? Parce qu'elle est plus vieille? » Narcissa avait sorti ces mots si innocemment et naïvement que Bellatrix ne savait pas comment réagir et répondre mais fut touchée par l'enfant. Sa petite soeur était allongée sur le sofa de la salle commune des Serpentard, sa tête légèrement posée sur les cuisses de la brune. La main caressante de l'aînée se baladait dans les cheveux plus de la plus jeune. « Eh bien ma Cissy, tu en as des questions », dit tendrement Bella. « Lestrange me regarde car il m'aime, notre sœur... c'est compliqué. Chez les blacks, nous sommes tous allés à Serpentard, sauf elle, qui est à Griffondor. La maison ennemie. Mais tu ne dois pas ne plus l'aimer si tu n'en as pas envie, c'est à toi de choisir qui tu aimes. Regarde moi, je suis plus vielle que toi, est-ce que cela veut dire que tu ne m'aime pas ? » li demanda la brune avec une pointe de doute à peine perceptible dans la voix. « Non ! » s'écria Cissy, « Je t'aimerais toujours ma Bella ! »Cissy avait quinze ans, Bella seize. La salle commune des Serpentard était vide. Seules elles deux étaient présentes. Bellatrix se pencha sur le visage de sa sœur et effleura ses lèvres des siennes, doucement et murmura : « Si seulement tu disait vrai. » Elle fini enfin par sceller leurs lèvres dans un long et doux baiser. Si seulement Narcissa pouvait lui appartenir réellement. La cadette leva une main et, toujours dans sa position allongée, vint caresser la joue de sa sœur pendant ce long baiser. Peu après cet épisode, Bellatrix fini par accepter les avances de Lestrange et à la même période l blonde commença à fréquenter Malfoy. Avec regret, Balle avait du renoncer à sa sœur, elle ne pouvait lui appartenir. Et elle ignora un regard de sa petite sœur, aux bras du blond, qui l'appelait au secours. _

Bellatrix agrippa la main de sa sœur et la tira vers elle, l'arrachant à l'emprise de Lucius, le bras droit prolongé de sa baguette toujours pointée vers la gorge du blond. Puis, elles disparurent dans un craquement sonore laissant le mangemort seul, sous les rires de ses « amis » et même le Lord Noir ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire devant cette scène.

Les deux sœur avaient transplanner devant le Chaudron Baveur. Bellatrix rentra en grandes pompes, comme à son habitude, se faisant se figer toute l'assemblée. Elle se dirigea vers le brave Tom qui dans une peur bleue, s'inclina. D'une voix blanche, glaciale, elle exigea un chambre. Narcissa cachait son visage à l'aide du capuchon de sa cape qui était relevé sur sa tête. Elle suivi Bella sans un mot une fois que cette dernière eut récupéré les clefs. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elles furent seules dans la chambre, à l'abri des regards de quiconque que les masques tombèrent. La cadette se jeta dans les bras de l'aînée et se mit à pleurer. Ses larmes étaient sans aucun doute plus pures que son âme. L'aînée caressa les cheveux blonds et sales de sa cadette. Elle fit descendre une main le long de la joue de Narcissa puis attrapa doucement son menton pour le relever. Les yeux vides mais fous de la brune rencontrèrent ceux de sa moitié de sang, pleins de larmes. Dans le regard de a femme Malfoy il y avait une pointe de délivrance. Elles restèrent ainsi de longues minutes puis, Narcissa brisa le silence et à voix basse, presque inaudible prononça ces mots :

« Bella, tu m'as tant manqué. As-tu vraiment perdu toute notion de bonheur là-bas, comme on le dit ? » sa voix se brisa dans un sanglot. Bellatrix ne répondit pas immédiatement. Puis elle soupira. « Il m'en reste bien n peu. Surtout un souvenir en fait. Celui de ma sixième année à l'école de magie. Tu avais quinze ans, et tu disais que tu n'aimerais que moi. » Une jolie couleur rouge vint teinter les joues de la blonde. Elle aussi s'en rappelait. Pendant la première année d'emprisonnement, elle avait pleuré sa sœur tous les jours, maudissant son mari de s'être caché, de ne pas s'être rendu. De l'avoir arrachée à l'amour de sa sœur. Au début, elle s'en rappelait, elle allait souvent voir Androméda, sa sœur aînée, plus vieille encore que Bella. Mais les idées du Lord avaient tellement pris la tête de son mari que celui-ci l'obligea à couper les ponts avec elle. Et chaque soir, Lucius, trop pris par le vin des elfes, la faisait se coucher, s'allongeait sur elle et violemment la souillait. Jusqu'au jour où ils s'aperçurent qu'elle était enceinte. Il se désintéressa d'elle à ce moment là et tout ce qu'il resta à Narcissa fut sont fils, Drago. En début de cette année, sa marque avait commencé à le brûler, à apparaître plus noire que jamais en treize ans. Et, si son mari se lamentait et avait peur, elle, elle savait. Elle savait que sa sœur lui reviendrait enfin.

Elle ouvrit ses yeux qu'elle avait fermé. Bella la regardait intensément. Ses cheveux noirs et ondulés entouraient son visage pâle, où de grandes cernes violettes encadraient ses yeux couleur charbon. Son cou était dégagé et blanc . Cissy approcha ses lèvres roses de la trachée de sa sœur et les posa très doucement, à peine un effleurement, dessus. Bellatrix ferma les yeux et entre ouvrit la bouche. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de la cadette, plus petite, et se pressa contre elle. Seule la blonde pouvait savoir à quel point elle renfermait autant de tendresse. La plus jeune releva la tête et d'un même mouvement elle scellèrent leurs lèvres pour la seconde fois de leurs vies. À ce moment précis, dans la petite chambre poussiéreuse du Chaudron Baveur régnaient des sentiments divergeant. Il y avait confusion entre amour fraternel, amour passionné, et envie du corps de l'autre. Mais pas seulement parce qu'en treize ans aucunes des deux femmes n'avaient étés touchées, mais parce que la tension était extrême, dans les yeux de Narcissa, Bellatrix pouvait lire le même sentiment de désespoir et d'envie qu'elle avait vu chez sa petite sœur des années auparavant. Bella ne put s'empêcher de gémir doucement lorsque avidement les lèvres de Cissy s'emparèrent des siennes. Leurs lèvres se collaient et se décollaient de plus en plus passionnément. Bellatrix fit entre-ouvrir les pétales de sa sœur et vint, avec une envie de jouer, titiller de sa langue son homologue. Cissy gémit. À quinze ans, elle avait bien rêvé de ce type de baiser avec sa sœur. Elle le savait, la puissance de cet amour était illogique. Plus impur que le sang d'un moldu. La main gauche de l'ex-détenue était perdue dans les cheveux de sa sœur, l'autre avait fait tomber la cape qui entourrait les épaules frêles de sa sœur. Elle s'affairait maintenant à faire tomber la robe de Narcissa et y arriva prestement. Bellatrix rompit leur étreinte et regarda le corps de la blonde. Il n'y avait aucune confusion dans les sentiments actuelles des deux sœurs. Elles étaient bien consciente que la fraternité entre elles avait disparue. Mais Bellatrix tenait absolument à voir quels changements le corps de Cissy avait opéré depuis leur adolescence. Contre toute attente, Bella fut effrayée par la vue du corps de sa sœur. Ses clavicules étaient, ainsi que ses côtes, saillantes. À travers sa peau on ne voyait que ses os. Aucun muscles ne sautaient aux yeux, aucune masse graisseuse autre qu'une faible poitrine ne paraissait. Sur son avant bras gauche éclatait clairement la marque des ténèbres. Tâche noire sur fond blanc.

Bellatrix prit sa sœur doucement par les épaules comme de peur de la casser. Elle fit reculer la femme pour la pousser à s'asseoir sur le lit qui était derrière elle. Contre toute attente, les draps ne crachèrent pas de nuage de poussière, mais une écœurante odeur de lessive. De ses mains l'ancienne épouse Lestrange fit glisser les bretelles émeraudes du soutien-gorge de sa sœur qui ne disait mot mais qui rougissait de plus en plus. La brune se mit à genoux devant la blonde, et elle déclipsa le sous vêtement avant de l'envoyer avec la dépouille de la robe. Elle fit glisser ses mains sur la poitrine de Cissy, caressant les tétons sensibles très lentement. Elle palpa doucement les mamelons de sa sœur puis fit descendre ses caresses sur le ventre de Cissy. Cette dernière essaya d'enlever la robe de Bella qui après une seconde d'hésitation se releva et fit tomber elle même sa robe, révélant un corps musclé et généreusement pulpeux. Elle garda simplement ses sous vêtements qui étaient rouges sang. Un soutien-gorge en dentelles relevait sa poitrine abondante, au bas de son ventre, trônait fièrement un petit string accompagné de porte-jartelles, rouges sang eux aussi. Ce contraste entre la blancheur de sa peau habillée de couleurs si sombres ne la rendait que plus érotique et Narcissa en oublia un instant de respirer. Elle tendit, paume tournée vers le ciel son bras gauche en direction de son aînée qui, de son bras droit attrapa cette main tendue. Bellatrix se remit à genoux devant sa sœur assise et embrassa la marque des ténèbres sur le bras de Cissy. Elle regrettait amèrement d'avoir fait enrôler sa petite sœur. Elle se désintéressa bien vite du bras de sa sœur pour attraper l'élastique du dernier tissus qui recouvrait le corps de la blonde. Cette dernière hoqueta un peu, elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on soit si douce avec elle. Bella, qui avait passé son index sous l'élastique, décida de faire languir sa sœur encore plus et de ses pouces vint caresser l'aine de Cissy. La peau blanche de Mrs Malfoy se teinta d'une jolie couleur rosée. Bella amena ses pouces sur l'intimité de sa sœur, et eu la surprise de sentir que cette dernière avait déjà réussi à mouiller son sous-vêtement. La veuve prit sa sœur en pitié et fini par faire glisser la culotte de Narcissa à ses chevilles, puis l'enleva complètement. Elle regarda un instant de sexe imberbe de sa sœur puis, doucement, embrassa l'intérieur des cuisses de Cissy. Elle les fit écarter puis embrassa l'aine, puis la boule de plaisir de sa sœur. La cadette lâcha un cri à peine audible mais qui conforta Bellatrix dans l'idée de faire du bien à la plus jeune, certainement pour la première mais aussi dernière fois. Elle descendit ses baisers jusqu'à arriver à la source de plaisir de Narcissa. L'entrée du corps de la plus jeune était déjà humide et Bella entre-ouvrit donc les lèvres, laissant sa langue venir s'abreuver un peu un peu en léchant le tour de cette entrée avant de pénétrer dans ce corps chaud et humide. Au début, elle eut un peu de mal à mouvoir sa langue mais prit vite ses repères. Elle faisait de lents va-et-viens avec sa langue, s'humidifiant la bouche du liquide de plaisir de sa sœur. De honte, celle-ci se cachait le visage de ses mains, des larmes perlaient par dessous ses paupières fermées. Narcissa aussi était consciente que c'était la première et la dernière fois que les deux sœurs s'appartenaient. De ses mains tremblantes, Cissy fit remonter le corps de Bella contre le sien et l'entraîna dans une position allongée. Les yeux bleus ciels et ceux couleur charbon des deux sœurs Black ne se quittaient pas. Les bouches des deux amantes se rencontrèrent à nouveau. Bellatrix avait collé son bassin à celui de sa petite sœur et plus leurs langues jouaient, plus leurs bassins se frottaient l'un contre l'autre avec une envie grandissante. Bellatrix passa sa jambe gauche par dessus la droite de sa sœur, collant cette fois leur sexe l'un à l'autre. Cissy était humide depuis longtemps déjà.

Pour ne point salir les vêtements de sa sœur aînée sous peine d'en subir les foudres, les mains hésitantes de la cadette firent tomber les tissus. À la surprise générale, la fougueuse Bellatrix était plus excitée qu'il n'y laissait paraître. Rapidement, ce mouvement butoir des bassins l'un contre l'autre agaça la plus vieille qui de sa dextre caressa la zone érogène de la blonde. D'un doigt entre ses lèvres intimes, elle constata qu'elle pouvait y aller plus franchement. Reprenant un peu du trop plein de douceur dont elle faisait preuve depuis le début, Bellatrix mit deux doigts entiers, fortement dans le corps de la blonde. Autour d'eux, une chaude et humite cavité se fit découvrir. Elle patienta un peu pour que Narcissa qui avait hoqueté s'y habitue. Suite à ça, elle fit des mouvements de va-et-viens au creux du corps de sa sœur. Le liquide de joie de la blonde détrempait les doigts de Bellatrix qui allait de plus en plus vite. Le corps de Cissy se tordait sous l'excitation et le plaisir que lui donnait sa sœur aînée. Bellatrix comprit vite que sa sœur allait connaître le septième ciel. Les parois du corps de la blonde se resserraient autour des deux doigts de Bella. Cette dernière, d'un puissant coup de poignet, enfonça sans douleur, ses doigts au fond du corps de sa cadette qui se cambra et lâcha un cri aigu de plaisir. Doucement, Bellatrix retira ses doigts du corps de sa sœur et essuya ses doigts humides d'un coup de langue. Les deux sœurs s'allongèrent côte à côte. Le silence régnait dans la chambre pendant que Narcissa reprenait son souffle.

« On aurait du le faire à seize ans. » dit Bellatrix abrupte. « On aurait pu s'aimer chaque soirs, on aurait pu empêcher nos malheureux mariages. »

Bellatrix regarda sa sœur. Elle se leva alors, se rhabilla et d'un regard d'une infini tristesse, elle transplana.

Narcissa vit le corps de sa sœur tomber sous les coups de Molly Weasley. Elle se jeta pour la rattraper. Cette femme si détestable. Qu'elle seule aimait. Qu'elle seule pleurera. Narcissa pris le corps de sa sœur dans ses bras, son monde s'achevait ici, en même temps que celui de la brune. Elle sortir alors un petit poignard de sa robe et fit embrasser la lame dans sa poitrine, tombant mollement sur sa sœur inerte.


End file.
